A Trip Through Time
by Hawkbelly
Summary: I have to travel in time with three assassins that lug me around and never tell me what the hell is going on! They drag me from my present time in 2009 and try to keep me from asking too many question. If I'm gonna be staying alive, then I have to help.
1. Chapter 1

"Get uuup!"my Mom yelled as she shook me.

I slowly regained my senses from sleep and groaned. "I'm up..." I said in a sleepy voice.

After I sat up, I saw my Mom go over to my sister and shake her awake. _Golly!_ I thought. _I hate it when she does that!_ Once my sister sat up and my Mom left, she fell back to her pillow. _I wonder why she can't get up and I can. Maybe it's just her choice._ I got out of bed and put on my shirt on, followed by my pants and my green hoody with a sunset pattern on it. I then went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. As usual, I was the first one there. I sighed, knowing I would never really get to have a sit-down breakfast with the whole family when we need to get ready for school.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of my head as usual, I got a bowl from the 'pantry' and poured some raisin bran into it, then I poured the milk and sat down at the table. Eating my bowl of cereal, I watched as the rest of the family got ready. My Mom was scurrying around and doing what she usually did in the morning. My brother was getting his stuff together, and texting his girlfriend. And, well, my sister got water poured on her for not getting up when she was told.

After I was done with eating, I got my stuff together and told my Mom that I was going to put my stuff in the car. As I was walking down the stairs, the thought of my cat came to me. _I wonder where he is...?_ That poor fat cat (about twenty pounds) was no where to be seen.

Just as I was about to take my last step on to the the bottom of the stairs, he shot out around the corner, his eyes wide with fear. I scared the _shit_ out of me and I wobble a second before falling. Luckly I fell back on the steps, so I was ok. "Shit, Tiger! What the hell?" That was when I looked at his face more clearly. I could see the fear in his eyes, and knowing him, he was a baby. But some how I just knew it wasn't something I didn't care about. Slowly and causiously, I put my stuff next to me and slowly slid over to the corner. As I got right up to the corner, Tiger rubbed up against my leg, frightening me enough to jump scream a second. Looking down at him, I saw how he was seemingly conserned, and I knew how he felt, being a cat and all. Slowly peeking my head out, I look around quickly and moved away from the corner. "Sheesh, Tiger. What were you so worked up about?"

"Meow meow me-ow!" was his reply. He was a very loud, talkative cat, too, so he talked a lot.

I walked toward the place he had come from. Once I got there, I checked everything and made sure it wasn't anything that fell. Suddenly, I came to a spot in the dirt where it looked like someone had just walked in the mud. _Must've been the neighbors,_ I thought. Turning around, I heard a rustle in the bushes. Glancing back, I thought I saw some one looking at me. Shaking my head and rubbing my eyes, I looked again, but it was gone. I felt a bit uneasy and walked back to my stuff a little more quickly.

After I got my stuff into the car, I walked back to the area where I saw the person. I started to look around in the bushes where I saw him. _Come on, Theo,_ I thought,_ get it together. It was only your imagination._ I didn't find anything suspicious, so I ran back to the car in an atempt to be in it before my Mom or siblings came out. Just as I got in, my Mom came out yelling at my bro and sis. They all rushed down the stairs and flung themselves in the car.

Finally I was at school, and I wasn't late, like always. The Principle went through the anouncements and stuff, then the bell rang and I went to Geography.

It was a normal day at school, at least that's how it started. I was in first period doing my work as usual, thinking about my favorite video game characters, Altair and Ezio (well, two of them). Usually, I usually would just push the thought to the back of my mind to concentrate, but this was not leaving me alone this time, and I couldn't help but daydream about the game. It made me happy whenever I played it, and I surprisingly learned some stuff from it as well. Like the fact that the templars and assassins were real back then and they really did fight.

Suddenly, there was a loud, ear-splitting noise, making me nearly jump out of my seat. It was a defining sound that made me cover my ears and cringe. A weird glow came from a spot in mid-air, opening a hole that was weirdly shaped and distorted that kept swaying and made me feel sick just watching it. Then, it happened. There they were, standing at the front of the room, Altair and Ezio, along with Desmond. Two dangerous assassins and a bar tender were in my classroom. I was both astonished and frighten. It was so amazing to have these two awesome assassins in the same room, at the same time, with me, but it also scared the living soul out of me; two well armed, well trained assassins that were not easy to predict.

I jumped up in joy, screaming at the realization of it all, seeing them standing there. Knowing how an assassin would react to a scream, not to mention how fast they would, should have told me to stay putt, but my excitement took over me and my brain was working a bit slow that day. In seconds, Altair was holding me down with my back on my desk, his hidden blade at my throat. It began to cut the skin, shaking me into reality; I was going to die. What was even worse was that he wasn't just going to kill me right then, he was waiting. _Waiting for what_, I thought. Everyone was staring at me and the assassin that practically held my life in his hands. I closed my eyes tight and waited for my blood to come gushing out.

At that moment, I was free. Looking at the reason for this, nearly dropping to my knees in fear for my life, I saw Desmond and Ezio holding Altair down while he squirmed in protest, shouting and cussing at his captors. It confused me as to why they cared so much if I died or not. I then fell to my knees in exhaustion, feeling so tired at the time.

Suddenly, he stopped all at once as Desmond whispered something into his ear. Then, Ezio and Desmond both let go of him, allowing him to get up. I was frightful of what he would do next, afraid of what he was thinking of doing to me with the weapons he possessed, if he might just come up to me and stab me for knowing what he was. He walked slowly towards me. By now I caught myself standing there, allowing whatever to happen next. I began to back away slightly faster than he was walking. Suddenly, he leaped forward and grabbed the left shoulder of my hoody. I was startled at this as he began to pull me toward the front of the room where Ezio and Desmond were standing. I screamed for help and tried to pull away from this firm grip of his. I knew this might tear my hoody, but I also knew my life meant more than that.

I couldn't do anything to stop him, so I sat down on the floor and stopped screaming. He stopped and looked back at me, frustration flaring in his eyes. At that moment, I knew that he was mad, so I braced myself for whatever would happen next. Then he grabbed my left wrist and began to drag me across the floor. I tried to squirm and pull away, but the grip on my rist only got tighter and tighter at each attempt to get away from the assassin. I felt so tired all of a sudden and gave up, knowing that it was no use in trying to get away.

Suddenly, he let go, allowing my face to slam the floor. As I got my now aching head up, I realized that everyone had left the classroom. _I can see why._ I got to my feet, only to be shoved back down again. Looking up, I saw Altair leaning slightly over me.

"Stay putt, girl." he said in a stern voice, sending shivers down my neck and spine. I shot him a defiant look, knowing that my fear was reflecting in my eyes. It gave away the fact that I was weak, and not very strong compared the three men standing in front of me. To my relief, only amusement flashed in his honey-brown eyes, followed by "Keep your mouth shut before I silence you myself.", and with that, he turn around to talk.

I putt my back to him and sat on my butt. It was then that I realized that they weren't watching me, so I looked for the door, happy to see it on the other side of the room and took my chance then and there.

I acted as if I was merely getting into a comfy position on the floor, and dashed for it. As I made my way through the door, I heard Altair say "What the hell..." and continued my escape. Seconds after I was in the hallway, I could hear sprinting footsteps just behind me. Even though I never looked back, I knew it was Altair, and that I was in trouble if he caught me.

I ran fasted, wishing the hallway had items to throw down in his path. I was in destress as I could practically feel his breath on my neck, and at that moment, I knew what was coming next. He landed on me, and I let myself fall forward, knowing how agressive he could be, and waited for the shink of the hidden blade in my neck.

What happened next was completely different than what I thought. It was Ezio (thank the lord or I would've died) who had landed on me, making me let out a puff of air, and seconds after, he merely grabbed both of my rists and dragged me back to Altair and Desmond. I wasn't as uncomfortable with Ezio dragging me as I would have been with Altair because he wasn't as rough as Altair and his personality was more gental. But when he was done dragging me, he threw my hands to the floor and said to Desmond, "There, I got her. Now what? Do we leave yet?"

Lifting my head and butting in, I asked "Where are you going? What will you do with me?"

All three looked at me as if talking was wierd. _Yeah, I _talk_. Amazing, _I thought. Then Altair reached toward me and shoved my head back down on the ground. "What the hell?!" I shouted, pushing his hand off my forhead.

"Shut up!" Altair yelled, making me shrivel up in fear at the sound of his angry voice. "No more talking, ok?!"

Too surprised, I shook my head in a yes, then sat up and curled into a ball, hugging my knees in an atepmt to cuddle myself into relaxation.

While sitting there, I heard the conversation going on at the time. "So, are we ready to leave already? I'm tired of fighting with her." Ezio said to Desmond.

"Yes, but this should be nothing compare to what you have delt with. Besides, I cant have her running off when we need to-" Desmond was cut off short by Altair.

"Are you sure we should be talking about this in front of her?" Altair said.

"Good idea. Altair, you can do the honners, since she gave you the most problems."

I suddenly was surprised by what they were saying, and began to ask what are you talking about, but Altair had already grabbed my shoulder to hold me still and turn me towards him, throwing a punch right on the side of my head, which caused me to black-out.


	2. Chapter 2

As I woke up, my head drumming in pain, I felt as if I was in a daze, confused as to where I was. I didn't want to open my eyes because I was afraid the light would hurt my eyes and make my headache worse. _What happened to me...? _Trying to get up, I notice I was tied to something. _What the hell?_ I blinked open my eyes to see exactly where I was, but all I saw was darkness. Panic began to swallow me as I tried to wriggle out of the ropes, when someone spoke.

"Do not fret that you are anywhere unsafe. You must keep quiet until further notice, or I'll have to knock you out again." _Knock me out...?_ Then, it slowly began to dribble back into my mind. I was running away from someone. A fist to the head, which caused my headache and my black-out, but from whom... _Altair!_ He had thrown the punch!

My face turned to a frown. "Altair, you're gonna' wish you never laid a finger on me!" Even though I knew that he would never really regret anything like that, I was willing to try to get out of this mess.

I then heard a chuckle from him, as he said, "What could you possibly do to me that I would regret?" He knew that I couldn't even throw a punch that could make him bleed.

"I could call the police! Or as you call them, _guards!_ Then I could make them chase you until you run to your last breath." It wasn't entirely true, but I would still get the cops.

He suddenly walked off, saying, "I have better thing to do than argue with you." and began to talk with two other men. _Let's see. Who came with him...?_ My head still hurt, so I couldn't think about it for too long, but it came eventually. _Ezio and Desmond! _I could not hear what exactly they were talking about, and by the time I could, they had already finished. One of them untied me from the post and yanked me up so that I was on my feet. Then he untied my hands and took off the thing that was blinding me from seeing the scenery.

I saw that we were back in the classroom and remembered that school was supposed to still be going on. Dragging me along by my rist, I saw, was none other than Altair. "Why is it so important for you pull me along like a bothersome? Why can't you just leave me alone?" I then saw Altair glance at Desmond, who shook his head.

"You aren't going to get any answers for a long time, so no questions for the time being. We have a long journey ahead of us, and I suggest you save your energy until we get to our destination." Altair replied.

I was about to ask another question, then thought better of it. Instead, I started to think about the situation at hand. Two assassins from the past and a guy with allot of intelligence had come to get me, and at the time being, I had no clue why. It confused me as to why I was so important for me to come with them. Altair was beginning to grip my rist harder and pull with more strength, making it start to hurt.

"Hey! Ow! That hurts!" I yelled, trying to pull away.

Altair looked back at me with fierce, shining eyes. "Well, if you wouldn't slow down every two seconds, then I wouldn't have to put so much force into pulling you." He sounded agitated. He turned around without giving me time to reply to him.

"Bastard." I muttered, only to be yanked forward, nearly slamming into Altair. "Hey!" Even though he was turned away from me, I knew he had a smirk on his face and had enjoyed hurting me.

Suddenly, Altair stopped in mid-step. This time, I did run into him, feeling anger for this act of humor. _"What the hell?!_ What was that-?" Altair hand closed his hand around my mouth.

"Shut up!" Altair whispered.

I then noticed that the three of them had stopped, and Desmond was looking around the corner, tense as if something would come up and attack him at any moment.

Altair had taken his hand off my mouth, giving me a moment to speak. "What is going on?" I whispered. None of them answered, and I remembered what Altair had said about not getting an answer to my questions. I sighed and sat down, only to be pulled up once more.

"_Stay up._ You need to be on your feet incase we have to run." Altair sounded very serious, and I couldn't help stifle a shiver.

"Ok..." I said in a low voice. Now I really wanted to know what was going on here. It was bugging me and I had to try hard not to swing my head around the wall and see who was over there. We were really close to the doble doors that led outside, and they seemed eager to get out of the school.

It was taking an eternity for them to start walking, but sure enough, we began again, running outside and continuing on until I ran out of breath. By then we were well away from the school, but not far enough, I presumed. What I came up with at that point was that we had to walk to our destination. "Wait, do we have to _walk_ to this destination of yours? My feet are already too tired, and Heaven knows where this area is!"

Desmond looked back at me. "Ofcouse not! Why would I do that? Just to torture you?"

"Well, it just seemed like it since I didn't see a car of yours anywhere."

Desmond breathed out a heavy sigh, then beckoned Altair and Ezio toward him. Then he turned toward me and beconed me over as well. "You need to come here too. We can't leave you."

However much I might not have done it, curiosity was nagging at me, so I went over toward them. Suddenly, Altair grabbed my arm when I was a couple foot steps away and yanked me towards them. The last thing I remember was that Desmond pushed a button and I felt nauseated. After that, it went black, again.

~&~

Waking up and opening my eyes was the last thing I wanted to do because of the lighting in room I was in. It was worse than the classrooms! I had another headache, and this time a belly ache. Nevertheless, I sat up, and surprisingly felt a bit better. _Well, that's one improvement._ Taking a quick glance around the room, seeing how different it was compared to normal, told me we were somewhere I probably have never been to before, or seen.

I then saw Desmond fiddling with stuff on a desk next to a bed in the room. Curious once again, I stood up and walked over to see what he was doing. He didn't see me, but someone else did. Grabbing my shoulder, Ezio whipped me around and shot me a threatening, transfixed stare into my eyes. It scared the _crap_ out of me when I was suddenly face-to-face with this, making me back up into Desmond in alarm and distress. Desmond let out a yelp of surprise and fell onto the table he was working on, making it fall over with us.

The instant the destruction stopped, I looked up to see Ezio's expression covered in consern and fret. We both knew it was his fault.

At that moment, Altair ruptured through the door, yelling "What happened?" then stopped with the biggest, evil little grin on his face. I had no idea what was so hilarious that it made him _smile so big_. Then I 'looked' at the position me and Desmond were in. I was sitting on his back with my back to the wall, while Desmond was lying on his stomach, his breath obviously knocked out. I immediately jumped up and turned around to look at how furious he was, but he only look like he was in pain. I wanted to help him; however I wasn't sure of his reaction to me after that.

As he got up, I could see him wince at every movement of his back. I felt terrible that I wouldn't help him, but he wasn't exactly a friend of mine.

At that point, Altair busted out laughing, and I shrank back to the door, and then stopped. Altair was _laughing!_ He _never_ laughs at even the biggest stuff. _Guess this got his gut. _He abruptly stopped his enjoyment and rushed over to Desmond's side to help sturdy him. I was surprised to not see Desmond punch him in the gut. Ezio went over as well to help him on the bed. Just then, my breath caught up in my throat. I noticed the fact that this was all too familiar, and disturbing to realize it at first, but it came to nothing but that. I was in Abstergo. I yelped inside and began to back away, trying to find the door. My hand suddenly swept upon it, but it had no handles, and I had no idea how to work it.

As if he felt my uneasiness, Altair turned his head in my direction and began to walk towards me. It reminded me of what happen in the classroom when we first met in the morning, and I was sure I had his next move down. Just as I predicted, he shot his arm out at me, but I quickly pushed his arm away and ran up to him, my elbow sticking out in front of me like a sword. It hit his chest and I shoved him out of the way, running to the bathroom door. It was a relief to see it open for me, and the second I got in, I looked at the door to find anything to lock it with. Just as I found the lock mechanism and locked it, I heard them bang on the door, telling me to open it as soon as possible. _Like hell I will_, I thought. Then another thought passed my mind. How am I supposed to get out of here? It gave me fear, freezing me to the spot. I couldn't go back out there, or I might die the second they're through with me. _What am I gonna' do?_


	3. Chapter 3

As I began to look around, I saw a small opening to the right of me. _All righty then,_ I thought._ I guess I'll have to squeeze through there._ As I began to climb the sink counter, they started banging harder on the door. I quickened my climbing pace and began to slide through the gap. It was a tight area for me, but I began to figure it out.

When I was half way in, I heard talking from another door in the room I was trying to get into. I couldn't hear them, but I knew I would probablely get killed before I could explain. I looked up in time to see the door slide open and two men walk in. I froze for a second when their eyes fluttered toward me as I tried to slide back into the bathroom, but I was stuck.

"Oh shit..." I muttered under my breath as they rushed for a gun. I struggled even harder to slide back, but I wasn't budging.

A guy with a beard and white coat grabbed the first gun, pointing it toward me. It was Dr. Vidic. He cocked the trigger and I closed my eyes, waiting for the bullet to pierce my skin and kill me.

Then, I heard the bathroom door open and someone rushed in.

Suddenly, my left shoulder began stinging and throbbing, making me cry in pain. It hurt so badly and I couldn't imagine what had happened, but before I had time to, I got tugged suddenly, and then pulled out of my gap I was stuck in, while I squeezed my eyes shut. My shoulder was hurting even worse than before when I hit the floor, and the thud of my head was the last thing I wanted to hear.

I must have screamed in pain at that point, because someone was covering my mouth. I held my eyes shut, feeling faint and lightheaded. Then the person let go of my mouth and seemed as though he stood up. I then realized that I couldn't hear anything but ringing in my head and ears. I rolled onto my right side unknowingly and clutched my left shoulder in an attempt to stop it from throbbing.

Then, someone put their foot on my left arm and turned me back onto my back. They had put too much pressure on my arm, and pain shot up and down it. By now, I had begun to get some of my hearing back, and the scream that had come from my mouth had surprised me a little. Once again, someone put a hand on my mouth, uttering "Be quiet! They'll find us if you don't calm down." It was muffled by my bad hearing, but I had made out the words enough to tell what he was saying.

I opened my eyes just enough to see who was talking to me. It was Altair crouching just above me, staring straight in my eyes. _God, I don't want to die yet,_ I thought. I didn't like having a killer stand over my defenseless body. It was unnerving.

Without warning, he pulled up the left sleeve of my sweat-shirt to my shoulder. My first reaction to someone is a slap to the face when they do something that isn't a normal thing to do. He reared back and fell on his butt, saying "What the hell! What was that for?!" He got up, and just as I closed my half-open eyes while pulling my sleeve down, he said something else. "Altair, do you mind holding her down for me? She probablely can't hear anything since she won't respond to me, and doesn't know I'm trying to help her."

_Wait, Altair can't talk to Altair, which means_ Desmond_ was standing over me..._ Cold hands gripped my wrists and pulled them down to my hips, while half a leg went over my knees. I didn't struggle against the person, because I had opened my eyes again to see Altair on my right, holding me down. He was looking at my left side, which was where my shoulder was. I then looked to my left, seeing Desmond looking at it too.

"Oh my god!" I shouted as Desmond pulled something out of my shoulder, sending huge waves of pain up and down my arm. I tried to pull away, but Altair had a firm grip on me and held me tight to the floor.

Desmond muttered "Oh, shit!" just before my shoulder felt damp all over. My head hit the floor, and that was the most amount of pain my body could take, before I fell from consciousness.

~&~

I awoke on a soft surface, feeling the pain I had experienced before I had fallen into darkness. I sat up and looked around the room. I was on Desmond's bed, tired as could be, in his room and half conscious of the other things around me.

As I began to wake up more, I saw Altair in a chair to the right of me, staring at me... I shivered and took my gaze from his to study the feeling in my body. My left shoulder was wrapped in clothes that I had no idea where they had come from. It throbbed more and more as I became more and more aware of it. Not wanting to kill myself with the pain of it, I looked around at more of the things. Ezio and Desmond were not here, which meant I was stuck with Altair.

All of a sudden, I could hear people talking outside the door. One voice sounded like Desmond's, and the other wasn't as recognizable. I had no intentions of eves-dropping on them in the state I was in, so I lay my head down in an attempt to get some rest, but I couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching me with curious eyes.

I opened my eyes and turned my head toward the place where Altair sat, and was surprised to find him walking around the end of the bed. _How does he move with complete silence,_ I thought. I then noticed that he was staring at me from under his hood, not taking his eyes off me. I shuddered with uncomfort, not liking the way he stared at me like I was the center of attention. I shifted my gaze down to my feet, studying my blue and white shoes.

By now, he was on my left side. For a minute, he stood there, continuing to stare at me. I lifted my eyes to look at his, but they were impossible to comprehend, and I wish I hadn't woken up at this time. Neither of us said anything, and it felt disturbing to sit in silence and wait for something to happen.

Then, unexpectedly, he moved his left hand toward my shoulder. As he touched me, I tensed for pain, but none of it came upon me. I visiblely relaxed my muscles and watched as he felt around the wound. I put my head back and closed my eyes, surprised at the tenderness he applied for the wound. I drifted off with the silence, only to be rudely awakened by a thrust to the head. My eyes flung open to see him looking at me blank and empty-like.

"You'll be fine for a while, just as long as you keep it still. You bled a lot, and you must rest." Altair said.

"Wait, what? Slow down, I can't understand properly here. What happened to me?"

"You had been hit by a bullet, as Desmond calls it."

I had no more questions to ask him because I was beginning to feel tired and exhausted. Altair walked back to his seat and sat down. I closed my eyes again in an attempt to pass-out in sleep.

Then, the door slid open, making me leap out of my skin and jolt me from relaxation.

Altair shot from his seat. "Don't move your shoulder!" he said abruptly and sternly. "I just got through telling you that."

"Sorry..." I muttered, clearly not paying attention. What _did_ have my attention was Desmond leaning on Ezio, slowly making his way past the now shut door. I watched with wide-eyes as Ezio set him down at the end of his bed. Desmond let out a huff, showing the fact that he was hurt.

"What happened?" Altair said, demanding an answer.

Desmond noticablely took in a painful breath before answering. "Ezio and I were talking about the traveling equipment we'd need, when suddenly, the Abstergo guards came outa' nowhere and attacked us. One managed to shoot me in my side. Now they're outside the door, waiting for us to come out..." With the last words of his sentence, his body collapsed sideways-like onto my feet. It kinda hurt, but I was sure it hurt him more than me.

Ezio grabbed Desmond and pulled him to the other side of the bed and laid him down next to me, then walked over to Altair. He looked like he had a cold sweat, and he quivered every once in a while. He was still bleeding and seemed to grit his teeth every few seconds.

Taking off his hood, Ezio walked back over to him and took bandages from a pouch on his belt. He pulled Desmond's sweat-shirt and T-shirt up half way, and then began to look at his wound.

As Ezio got a 'oh, here we go' look on his face, he motioned for Altair to come over, and then took two throwing knives out as Altair grabbed hold of Desmond's shoulders. _Oh my God,_ I thought,_ is he going to dig in his side?!_ Catching my sudden startled look, Ezio said "Don't worry, I've done this before."

Not convinced, I slid to the edge of the bed incase blood poured out. As Ezio lodged his throwing knives in the wound, Desmond gritted his teeth and squeezed his fist tight enough that it looked like the skin would split. Then, all together, Ezio yanked the bullet out as Desmond yelled "Jesus Christ!" I had thought he had passed out, so it startled me enough to fall off the bed and land on my _left shoulder_, making me shout, causing Altair to jump over the bed and pick me up to lay me on the bed. As he did, pain shot through my arm. Gritting my teeth, I tried to suppress the pain.

"Great," said Altair, "Now I'll have to put your _shoulder_ back in place!"

Before I new it, he had his hands on it and was already putting it back. It _popped_ back in place, and it hurt so badly. I screamed in pain and tried to put my hand on it, but I had no idea that Altair's hand was still there. The second I had clutched it, my heart jumped as my hand touched the hidden blade. I flinched back away from him and tried to look under his hood. He looked irritated at that, and he frowned a little. Trying to relax, I wiggled back to the spot I was once in. He placed his hands on my shoulder, and then took out bandages from his pack.

"You're bleeding again." Altair said. "I must wrap it." Without another word said, he pulled up my sweat-shirt and shirt sleeves and began to unravel the old bandages. With that done, he then wrapped up my shoulder in the new bandages, being careful enough to not make it too tight.

I laid down my head and closed my eyes once he was done, and fell into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke with a start as Altair shook me awake and yelled in my ear very urgently. I opened my eyes and sat up, half-dazed, and incomplete of waking up. Altair then pulled me from the bed and got me on my feet. He took hold of my rist to guide me in my sleepish state of unawareness, giving me a chance to look at the commotion. I looked around the room and saw Desmond fighting off a guard while Ezio was fighting off another.

"Whoa! What the hell?" I yelled as Altair ushered me out the entrance to the room.

"No time to explain." Altair said. _I didn't think so,_ I thought.

More guards, about twenty of them, came to stand in our way just as Altair was about to run through an open door. The guards stood their ground in front of Altair, which confused me. _He's an assassin for crying out loud!_ I thought as we had a staring contest between each other for a second before the guards ran at us. My eyes widened as more came around the corner behind the others. I looked at Altair, expecting to see him throw a throwing knife at a couple of them, but he had no weapons on besides his short blade and his hidden blade.

After that, it went by in a flash. Altair held tighter to my rist as he ran over to a window, surprisingly open, and I looked back to see Ezio run over to us, leaving Desmond behind to fight off the three guards in the room, with a wound. Once I looked forward again, Altair had taken a leap of faith, with me still intact. I screamed as Altair held onto me and did his routine as the usual. I felt like my breath was gone and I couldn't scream any longer after a few seconds.

We landed in a bush, and pain shot through my back as the stems poked me so violently. Altair got out of the bush so quickly I might have thought there might be a scorpion in it. He then pulled me up and away into his arm and held me apart from the bush, and then Ezio fell into it.

"Good God!" I yelled at Altair's face. "How dangerous will you be with me?! I could have been killed!"

He looked at me sternly. "But you didn't die, did you?" I gave him the harshest glare I could come up with, which was kinda scary to my friends at school, but nowhere near the one Altair gives to people.

Ezio got up out of the bush and spoke. "Well, you're just lucky he moved you in time."

"Well, yeah, but I'm talking about the fall!" I said. Looking back at Altair, I said, "Why didn't you just use your short blade to get out of there instead of scaring me outa my wits?!" Once it had left my mouth, I knew why. It could've gotten messy and way more dangerous. "Never mind! I know why!"

Ezio looked a bit confused at the sudden subject change of my words. "Uh-"

I felt testy at the moment and ignored the start of his sentence. I took a sigh and began, "Well, where to next?" I said with a sigh.

Altair looked at me and said, "I have no idea. Desmond does, though." Altair and I looked around, expecting to see him in another bush, but he was nowhere to be found.

I remembered what I had seen just before I had been pulled out of the window, and felt sudden out rage at Ezio. "How could you leave him back there to struggle with the guards?! He's wounded, and you just _left_ him?! What is wrong with you, you bastard?! He was our only way to-"

"Shut up!" Ezio's sudden out burst startled me enough to jump back into Altair's chest. "I couldn't do anything for him. If he would have made the jump, he would have been severely hurt. Besides, he told me to go, just before he gave in to them..."

"No." Altair's deep voice behind me made me jump away and squeal a little. He looked at me with a slight frown before continuing. "We must get him back. He gave me the time traveling piece of Eden to go back in time and find the other pieces of Eden-"

The name caught me by surprise. "Whoa, whoa, whoa; are those really real?"

Both assassins answered in unison. "Yes."

I walked away from Altair so I could see both of them. "Then, are we gonna hide them or something?"

Altair looked at me before speaking. "Well, Desmond hasn't exactly told me of his plan."

"What?!" I couldn't believe he hadn't told anyone! "What the heck?! How come? Did he tell you why he wouldn't tell you?"_ What a mouthful..._

"No, but he was going to in time."

Ezio raised his hand to signal he wanted to speak. "Uh, before we spent _too_ much time out here, why don't we go get him to figure it out?"

Altair looked down side-ways to the right. "Yes... He'll need assistance." Then he lifted his head slightly and looked at me from under his hood. "We must get him out of there as soon as possible."

"Well, how do you suppose we do that? It's not like we're going to barge in there and say 'Hey, we came to take Desmond back and there's nothing you can do about it!' Besides, neither of you have appropriate weapons!"

Altair kept his gaze on me. "Mmm, yes, that is a problem, but I do have a solution."

I felt little relief come over me. "Well, what is it then?"

"Since we have no weapons, we have to sneak in unseen-"

I interrupted Altair, saying "Wait, hold up a second; I can _not_ do an assassin's sneak-in like you guys." The 'sneak in' part was something I was not going to do, and the last thing I would do was destroy the only chance we had to get him out of there.

Altair frowned at me; probablly because I had interrupted him. "You may have to if it comes to that." Altair then gave me a stern look. "Either way, you _will_ come with us."

"Okay, okay; I'll do whatever I have to."

Altair looked pleased with himself. "Good; now we just have to make it happen. Come on, we have go as soon as possible." And without another word, he was walking toward the Abstergo doors, me and Ezio following behind.

"You know," I said, "they probably have the doors locked."

Altair looked at me with a 'don't say anything' look when he tugged at the doors, only to find they were locked. "Well, we might have to scale the wall until we find an opening."

"What?!" I said in astonishment. "I can't do tha-!"

Ezio got behind me and shoved his hand onto my mouth, causing my head to slam onto his chest. "You know, the building _is_ right in front of us. And people could possibly be at the front desk." he said in my ear.

I shook my head in understanding and he let so I could step away from him.

Altair then led both of us to a small crack in the wall and he began to climb, motioning with a hand for us to come with. Ezio grabbed me around my waste, causing a small squeak to escape my mouth, and told me to hold onto his neck. I did as told and before I knew it, he was right behind Altair.

After a short while, we were up pretty high and I started shaking so hard I was sure Ezio could feel it. I wouldn't dare look down, and the wind coming from the corner of the building was whipping my hair around. Finally, after nearly choking Ezio with my grasp, I buried my face into his cloak.

I could barely hear him over the wind rushing into my ears, but he asked, "_Senorita_, are you alright?"

Muffled by the cloth, I replied, "Yes, just afraid."

"Okay, just hold on and you'll be fine." he huffed. "By the way, what is your name?"

I looked at him, surprised that he would ask at such a time like this, but told him anyway. "Uh, Theo." Then I buried my face back into his cloak.

He gave a small murmur, of understanding or pity on me, I would not know, and then he said no more.

Finally, after an eternity, Ezio stopped climbing, obviously exhausted and heavily breathing, and I looked up to see why, only to see Altair rip and throw a vent cover off the building, then climb into the vent it belonged to. Once Altair was in, Ezio forcefully pulled himself up to the vent and waited for me to crawl in on hands and knees, while I was shaking almost to the point where I couldn't support myself in the vent, and then he slowly and painfully made his way in as well, with help from me and Altair. He let out a huff once he was in, then Altair turned towards the inner part of the vent.

"So," I said, "what now? Where to next in this God-forsaken place?" I helped Ezio up a little as I talked. He was heavier than I had expected, but I managed to get him into the vent.

Altair looked at me with no expression on his face. "How am I supposed to know that? I don't have a map."

"Crap!" I said, letting go of Ezio's arm and making him collapse onto himself. "Oh, sorry..." I mumbled to Ezio, and then I got him up to a position where he could relax his back on the vent side.

"In fact, I have no idea where we are." Altair said to me.

"Okay, well, can one of you use your super-hearing ability to listen for a familiar voice or something?" Altair looked at me with a questioning gaze.

Ezio raised his head to look at me in the eye. "Well... it's not... that... simple." he said with heavy breaths in between words.

I slammed my back against the vent wall opposite to Ezio in frustration and said, "Well, what else is there to do?! We can't just sit here, and we can't go wandering around the vents! What if someone hears us, or we get lost, or a vent collapses from too much weight-?!"

"Theo, stop... shouting!" Ezio managed to say. He then managed to stop breathing so heavily. "Just calm down, before I get a headache. I'm sure we'll find some solution." He was beginning to get his breath back.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." I said half-heartedly.

"Well," Altair said, "let's have no more discussion in this vent and move on." He began to army-crawl through the vent, followed by me, and then Ezio.

We took many turns, left and right, before Altair ordered us to wait as he moved his ear to a vent opening.

"Sorry... I... do what I... ok?" said a rusty, male voice, seemingly older.

"Yeah, right; you... I'd believe that crap?!" said another male, obviously Desmond. "I'd... DIE!"

"Very..., I'll... to... if I need to." said the older man. Altair shuttered in front of me at the unheard words.

"NO! No, please don't do... Vidic. You wouldn't _dare_ do that-!"

"Oh, but I will, Mr. Miles. Only if I...." said Dr. Vidic. _Damn bastard,_ I thought, _he's torturing him!_ "...can do... easy way, or the..."

There was a pause, then Desmond said, "Okay, I'll do it."

I then heard Altair whisper, "No! He can't," then he turned toward me and whispered, "We have to get him out of here!"

I looked at him very seriously and said, "Okay, I'll do whatever it takes."

"Then we'll wait for Dr. Vidic to leave him." Altair spit out the name Dr. Vidic like scum in your teeth that has been there for weeks.

After at least ten minutes of waiting, Altair pulled the air vent cover off and set it in the vent. He then turned his feet to the opening and slowly slid down until he was out. I thought I would hear the thump of his feet on the floor right away, but it took a second or two for them to hit the ground, barely making a noise. I rushed over to the opening and looked down, only to find the floor was several feet away from the vent.

"Oh, shit no!" I said as I squirmed away from the opening.

I nearly kicked Ezio as I was squirming. "Hey!" he said. Then he crawled over to my side and said to me, "You know, I could go first, then when you drop, both me and Altair could catch you. Plus, we're wasting precious time."

"Oh, right, right..." I said, and then backed away so Ezio had enough room to turn his body around and jump down.

Once he was down, he called, "Okay, you can jump now."

I slowly and shakily made my way down the hole to where I was hanging on to the edge of the vent with my hands while the rest of me was dangling in the air. Soon enough, I got the courage to let go and drop down to the floor. I dared not scream, so instead I clenched my teeth. I focused on the position I was in as I fell, seemingly slow, and got ready for impact. My feet finally hit the floor and I crouched down to the floor to absorb the impact, but it still affected me. I felt a little shaken, and my knees were sore from the landing, but I got up anyways and looked around.

Ezio was beside me, patting my back and saying I did a good job. Altair was on my other side, obviously impatiently waiting for me to recover. I then looked at the Animus and discovered that Desmond was lying there. His fists were clenched tight, and he would flinch every-so-often.

"Oh, he looks like he's in bad shape..." I murmured, mostly to myself. I looked up at Altair and asked, "How do you suppose we get him out?"

"Like Lucy had, I guess..." Ezio said, appearing behind me.

I got up and walked over to him to have a closer look. "I wonder what it feels like to be in there..." I said in a small mumble.

"Probably like you're not on Earth." Altair, suddenly there, was just behind me, more to my left. I whipped my head around to find me face-to-face with him. _Damn! How do they sneak behind me like that?!_ I thought. _I swear they do it on purpose just to freak me out._

"Well, how _do_ we get him out?" Ezio said, standing behind me to my right.

"Mmm, maybe if you look at the computer next to the Animus, then you'll get answers." I said, walking over to it before they could.

I looked at the computer screen as it displayed 'session in progress'. I began to look around in the computer, and found a window that had video of what he was experiencing at the time.

His ancestor was running across buildings, clearly running after someone. It was strange, though, because he was running after a white-robed person, an assassin more like it, shouting "heretic!" and all that stuff while shaking his sword. _Wait; is one of Desmond's ancestors a Templar?_ I thought. Looking closer to the figure, I saw that it wasn't a man, but a woman, high in rank too. _Oh shit! It's Maria!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh shit!" I hissed as continued to watch her.

Apparently, she was running after Altair, for what reason, I could not find out because of the shortage of time, and Altair had come over to look.

"What is it?" he said, before freezing in half-step as he saw the computer screen.

"Uh, nothing. I just couldn't find the area where I could take him out." I lied.

He took a moment more before replying. "Mmm, ok, but hurry up. Dr. Vidic could come at any time." Before he turned away, I could swear I saw him blush, and then I felt sorry that I even looked at it. So I put the other page in front of it so I could stop the Animus.

After a while of fiddling around with nonsense that didn't matter on the computer, I managed to get Desmond out and awake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking miserable and exhausted.

"What is it, Doc?" he said. "Why are we stopping so early?" He stopped rubbing his eyes and saw who was _really_ behind the computer. "Wha-Where'd you come from?"

"Uh, the vent." was all I said before he jumped up out of the Animus.

He looked up to see the vent, surprise covering his face. "Whoa, it's up there pretty high." he said.

"Mmm, no trouble-"

"Except for you shaking 'til your bones would rattle out." Ezio said playfully.

"Oh, shut up!" I said back.

"Well," Altair said, "now that Desmond's out, can we go?"

I looked at him mischievously before saying, "Not quite yet. You two still need your weapons, do you not?"

"Yes; what do you sudjest?" he said back in a tone of 'I'm gonna do anything to make these bastards pay'.

"Well, let's search Desmond's room and fling things around while looking around, then flip off the cameras and shut them off after the destruction. Then we could do it to another room as well." I chuckled a little, and then raced into the room of Desmond's.

After me came Desmond, saying "Hell yeah!", Ezio, sniggering as he ran in, and finally Altair.

The first thing to go was the desk next to the bed, then the stuff in the cabinets, thrown all over the room, including the bathroom, the bed, being tipped over, and the soap dispenser and toilet paper. The soap was all over the sheets of the bed and the cabinets, with toilet paper finishing the redecorating. We were all huffing after the throwing, and once I regained my breath, I ran to the door that went into the area that had a giant glass window on its wall. Surprisingly, the door wasn't locked, so I started to destroy that place as well, with the help of the others.

I found the weapons in a case of glass, apparently for showing.

"What the hell?" I said at the ridiculous thing they had done with the weaponry.

Altair walked over, saying, "Well, well; they just keep getting stupider and stupider."

Desmond then took a chair and walked over. "Stand back." he said. He raised the chair above his head and practically threw it onto the glass. It smashed and glass went flying into the air. One piece flung into the lower part of my arm. I screamed in pain, and then looked down at it.

"AHHH!" I yelled at the sight of a piece of glass sticking out of my arm. It had gone through some of the muscle, which hurt really, _really_ bad, and scraped my bone; I could feel it.

"OH SHIT!" Desmond yelled and came rushing over to me. "Are you okay?"

"NO! I'M NOT! A piece of glass is stuck in my ARM!!!" I screamed.

"Uh, Desmond, you're gonna have to hold her down while I pull it out." Altair said

"WHAT!?" I yelled. I tried to squirm away, but Desmond had already taken hold of me. "Damn you! I'm ain't gonna feel any better, you fucking bastards!"

Altair ignored me and ordered Ezio next. "Ezio, you're going to have to keep this cloth on the wound while I pull, ok?"

"Sure," Ezio said, "but what about her jerking around?"

"That's why Desmond's going to hold on as tight as he can, no matter how much it hurts her." Altair gave him an expectant look, and for a moment Desmond looked surprised.

"Ready?" Altair said.

Both Desmond and Ezio nodded their heads, while I yelled, "Wait, NO!" Altair swiftly pulled it out, sending gushing amounts of blood pouring out.

"AH, FUCK! THAT HURT!!!" I yelled, and then felt waves of pain rush through my arm, causing me to scream in agony. I tried to put my hand on it, but Desmond was practically cutting off the circulation of my hand he was holding me down so harshly.

"Hold onto the cloth very tight Ezio." Altair said.

"Okay," Ezio answered back.

Altair took out a piece of leather and wrapped it around the cloth with lots of pressure. "Ok, now we need to get outa here with her." he said. He went over to the case of weapons and took what was hid to put on, then took Ezio's and brought them over to him.

"Thanks," Ezio said as he grabbed his things.

After a while of Desmond holding my arm and Ezio and Altair putting their stuff on, Altair picked me up and carried me with him. We were all completely silent from then on, and we raced out of the building, stopping only for the doors that acquired cards and pass-codes and to hide from the guards. Once during the run, Desmond called Lucy for help.

Once we were out, Desmond immediately spotted where Lucy was hiding the van and we ran over to her. We all got into the van and they began to drive away from Abstergo. I felt faint and flushed because of the blood-loss I had experienced back there.

"Uh, I don't feel too well..." I said.

"Oh God," Lucy said, "what happened to her?"

Desmond looked at her pitifully before replying. "I, uh, smashed some glass and one piece got stuck in her arm."

"Des-mond!" Lucy said. "How could you be so careless?"

"Ya know, this girl has a name..." I said. "It's Theo; Theo Vile."

"Oh, well, Theo Vile, you'll just have to hang in there until we can get good treatment for you." said Lucy.

Then, right there, I had a feeling of what was coming next. _Death_. "Uh, I'm feeling like a dead person right now..." I managed to say.

The last thing I saw was Lucy trying to keep me awake by shaking me. "No, don't go. Stay here!" she yelled.

And then, I was gone, seemingly in darkness...


	6. Chapter 6

I was barely awake, but I was still asleep. A beeping noise was next to me, and room smelt like it had been disinfected, a lot.

"Is she going to be ok?" said a female voice.

"Probably, but try not to disturb her. Now, how on earth did she get a gash like that?!" said another female voice.

"Oh, well uh, we were doing some redecorating, when something fell and hit a glass table-top. A piece of glass got lodge in her arm, and that happened." _Well, _I thought, _that isn't exactly a lie._

"Mmm, well she'll have to stay another day here before we can release her."

The two women that had been taking left the room, leaving me alone to rest. _Oh man!_ I thought. _Why did they just leave me alone?!_ I started to open my eyes, when a male voice came from my right, "Try not to awake. You have to rest to get strength." Then a hand touched my shoulder.

"Mmm..." I said, clearly exhausted. I wriggled in the bed that I was in to get into a comfy position, seemingly comfortable, finding that my left arm was in a cast. _This_ gave memories of the sight of my arm with a piece of glass stuck in me. I shivered, and the person sitting next to me spoke again. "Theo, just relax. If you stress out too much, you might strain your muscle. It's healing and you need to keep your muscles relaxed."

"Ok..." I said in a slur of tiredness. I relaxed my body as much as I could, feeling my arm muscle ache. I tried to keep it covered that I was in a lot of pain, but the guy next to me had noticed.

He said, "Just fall asleep, and the pain will go away."

The voice was so familiar, and his accent was unmistakable. "Ezio...?" I said, and the last thing I heard was "Just fall asleep, Theo."

Then I did as he said. I fell away from my half-awake state and into a laid-back state.

_~***~_

I awoke to a harsh-sounding voice; Altair. He was shaking me awake. The beeping noise from earlier was no longer there, and Altair was trying to say something urgent to me.

"GET UP!" he finally said in my ear.

I shot up and felt pain throughout my body. "Uh! I'm tired, Altair! Leave me alone..." I said sleepily. I then felt his arms wrap around me and take me off the bed. I opened my eyes for the first time in a long while, and found myself in a hospital. He carried me down the emergency staircase and out into the lobby. He paused for a second, looking around for something. I looked as well, and saw Desmond standing at the doorway to the hospital. Altair quickly walked out the door and I saw that it was _really_ early in the morning, the cold gripping the morning air, causing me to shiver. The sun's rays were _barely_ visible over the horizon, and almost all of the stars were visible. It would have been quite relaxing, if it weren't for the urgency of the situation.

Desmond opened a van door, and Altair set me in the back seat in a lying down position. I closed my eyes again and fell asleep instantly. I would have slipped into a deep slumber if Ezio hadn't slammed the sliding door open and practically thrown himself in the right side of the car.

I shot up at the noise and said, "What's going on? Why are you guys so paranoid...? Why am I at a hospital?"

Ezio looked back at me and said, "You're here because you're hurt, if you can still remember what had happen."

I nodded at him, and he turned back to the front as Lucy got into the driver's side. Altair got into the car from the left, and Desmond got into the passenger's side. Lucy immediately started the van and left in a speeding hurry, causing everyone else to jerk back, especially the two who weren't so familiar with cars. Lucy got onto the highway and sped on. _Nice tactic_, I thought. The idea of leaving at the time when practically no one was on the road made it a whole lot easier for her.

I got between Ezio's and Altair's heads and spoke in their ears on purpose, hopefully wanting to startle them. "So," I said loudly enough, "what happened back there?"

Ezio jerked away from me as he looked back at my face. Altair merely stayed where he was as he replied with, "Templars. They found us, easily."

"Mmm, ok." I said. _Darn it!_ I thought. _I was aiming for Altair._

"You know, you really can't startle me." Altair said, clearly aware of my thoughts.

I scooted back a little and said, "So, Altair, what was with waking me up? Why couldn't-"

"Because I didn't want you hurting yourself again by rolling around asleep when the car started." Altair said, breaking me off with casualty.

"Hey, Altair?" I said. He replied with a grunt. "Does _anything_ like this bug you?"

"No." he said, obviously dropping the subject. He seemed to be extremely tired at the moment, so I left him alone.

I sat back in the seat I was sitting in and looked out the window. Everything that passed by was covered in darkness, and I wasn't sure if something would jump from every dark shadow we passed. It most certainly seemed like it to me at the time, especially since I was delirious with sleep. Lucy and Desmond were talking about something in the front, more like arguing. _Probably talking about the incident that had happened back there, whatever it was,_ I thought.

I sat at the edge of my seat and asked, "Hey Ezio, what happened back there, I mean what is it that they wanted?"

Ezio moved his head slightly towards me and said, "You; they want to stop us from succeeding."

"Ok; well, I want to know what exactly your objective is. This is all so confusing to me when I don't know half of what you talking about."

"Mmm... Well, to keep you safe." Ezio said with his smirk on his face, trying to give as little information as he could, obviously trying to irritate me as well.

I scowled as I said, "Ok, that's enough. Please, tell me at least this; why me? Why did you choose me to go along when there are so many other people in the world? I mean, it's not like I'm ungrateful to see the two most awesome people in the world."

Ezio took a moment before answering. "Because you have an ancestor who moved some of the Pieces of Eden; and you're related to Desmond, by marriage, though."

"Whoa, what?! H-how?"

Ezio looked at me and said, "Uh, because people get married? It just happened, ok?"

I sat back again into my car-seat, thoughts whirling around in my mind. _I don't want to know how the hell that happened,_I thought. I closed my eyes for sleep, and quickly drifted off. I dreamt of Templars, back in the olden days…

I awoke in my dream in a lying-down position, the sun brightly shining into my eyes. I sat up, looking at the empty streets and vacant shops. I got up from where I was laying and began to walk down a random path. It all seemed awkward to be alone, not a sound to be heard but the bird songs. Then the bird songs turned into an eagles call. I looked up and saw it circling a view point, calling for anyone, maybe an assassin, to come.

I then heard distant yelling from up ahead of the road I was walking, then the sound of armor, like someone was struggling to run. I then heard a noise from above my head, like another person was running on rooftops.

"Come with me!" someone whispered above me. I jumped in surprise and swiftly looked up, seeing a hand reaching out for mine. I put my hand up and grabbed onto his, and got pulled up onto the roof with him. He ran off across building, saying, "Come on, hurry!"

"I can't!" I said, hearing footsteps as someone began running faster behind me. I tried to run as fast as I could, but I was slowing down the faster I tried to run. Then someone grabbed me and yanked me back by the arm. I screamed as I fell off of the edge of the building, the last thing I see is a Templar laughing.

I awoke with a yelp of pain, even though nothing had really happened to me. I shot up and looked around, seeing Shaun at his computer staring at me with curiosity. I then looked to my left and saw Rebecca staring as well, but with worry on her face. I then noticed that my cast was replaced with gauss wrapped around the lower part of my arm. I lay back down and thought of my dream, shivering as I thought of dying like that.

"Hey, are you ok?" said Rebecca.

"Jeez, might have a heart attack waking up like that." said Shaun.

I ignored Shaun and said to Rebecca, "Oh, just fine; a little shaken from my dream is all. Am I at the Assassin's vicinity?"

"No, you're at Abstergo." said Shaun. "Yes, what did you think?"

I glared at him, and then looked at Rebecca. "Yes," she said, "but Lucy and Desmond aren't here, if you're wondering; Altair and Ezio are, though. Lucy and Desmond didn't bring them with because they didn't want them to die; it might destroy the time line, so those two are staying here." She paused, and then looked puzzled. "Uh, how did you know this is the Assassin's vicinity?"

I paused for a second, wondering how she would take the fact that someone made a video game about them. "Uhhh... I sorta have a, uh, game about this stuff..."

Rebecca looked at me in surprise, then said, "Well, the game directors might die earlier than they expect."

I chuckled, then said, "You were joking, right?"

"That depends," she said, then began to work on her computer again.

I laughed nervously, and then asked, "Uh, how long was I out?"

She looked at me and said, "How should I know? I wasn't there when they picked you up."

"Oh, right…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck, which was sore from the car ride. "Well, can you explain some things to me?"

"Well, no, I can't. But that's only because Desmond and Lucy need to be here to explain some stuff to you."

"Oh, ok. Well… what can I do to pass the time, if you know anything to do?"

"Nothing."

"Oh…-"

"You teenagers need to stop wanting to have something to do while you wait. Just be patient and relax."

"Mmm… Yeah, sure, relaxing sounds good right now…" I went over to the bed and lay down with my feet hanging over the left side. "By the way, where are Altair and Ezio? Oh wait, let me guess… are they training in that area by the parking lot?"

"That's it; that game director _must_ know something about us." She said as she turned in her chair to face me, looking like she was going to do something.

"Uh… I don't think that will be necessary. Please don't kill the one of the greatest video game makers in the world." I said pleadingly.

"Sure, fine, I won't; but he probably knows something… Or he _could_be a templar."

"Ok, I'm good with that." I said, remembering where the conversation had originated from. "So, are they down there?"

Rebecca looked confused for a second. "Who?"

"Altair and E-"

"Oh! Yeah, they're down there, I think." She said as she turned back to her computer.

I started to fall asleep as I got up and started walking to the door. "Good," I muttered, "then I can watch…" For a second, I thought I had fallen and hit the ground, but nothing seemed to happen, because I was still standing.

"Oh," Rebecca said, "don't try climbing if you don't have any experience, which I doubt you do."

"Ok, ok…" I said as I walked out the door, not hearing Shaun as he said something.

I quickly walked down the stairs in a hurry and half-jogged, half-ran over to entrance to the training area. I walked in, calling out to the assassins who were supposedly in here.

"Hello-o?!" I yelled after calling their names for at least a minute.

Suddenly, I heard something hit the ground dreadfully soft behind me and felt something cold and metallic press against my neck. I quickly grabbed it where it wasn't as sharp and pulled it away with one swift movement of my right hand. I crouched to the ground as I quickly turn around, putting my foot out to trip whoever had snuck up behind me; I grunted slightly as my arm began to throb with pain when I used it to keep myself on balance. Once I heard them hit the ground with a _thump_, I straightened up hurriedly to see who my attacker was. To my most surprise, it was Ezio.

I slowly backed up, trying to figure out why he had attacked me, but my mind was in a daze and I couldn't think properly. He then kicked my legs out from under me, and I quickly grabbed the nearest thing to keep me on my feet, which was a stack of large, metal boxes. I stood back up and stared at him with betrayal clearly showing in my eyes.

Once again, something cold and metallic pressed against my neck. I grabbed the arm that was holding the sword with my left arm and quickly pulled it away from my throat, causing a spasm to erupt from my arm. Twisting around as I held on, I saw that it was Altair, and I had a hold of his right arm. I kicked him in his left side and he fell on his right side awkwardly as he tried to prevent it, but miserably failed. As quickly as possible, I turned back around and ran for the entrance, only to have my ankle grabbed by Ezio. I squealed as I plummeted toward the ground, my face hitting the floor. It took a minute of struggling before I could roll over onto my back to meet the faces of the two supposed enemies. I gasped as I took in the proper amount of air, trying not to break down in tears from all the pain of my arm and the feeling of betrayal.

"Wh-why…?" I managed to sputter before pain and frustration tookover and allowed the tears to flood my face. I began to shake uncontrollably and decided to roll onto my stomach and lay my face in the crook of my arm.

"_Senorita-_" began Ezio, but was interrupted by Altair.

"You need to learn self-defense if you want to live," Altair said plainly. "I had to see what skills you had before we began to teach you. Apparently, all you're capable of is trying terribly and breaking out crying."

Suddenly, I felt rage against him and looked back at him with such anger that he looked surprised for a second, but quickly hid it. I slowly got up with my arms carelessly dangling and didn't bother wiping away the tears. I stood for a second more before kicking him in the shins and running off. I quickly looked back and saw that Ezio had gone to help him. I turned my head back around and climbed the stack of boxes in the back, left corner of the room. Once I was at the top, I jumped as high as I could and grabbed the large steel bar hanging from the ceiling. I then pushed up from there and wrapped my legs around it.

After a second of debating with myself and then seeing Altair climbing the same stack of boxes, I quickly pushed up with my arms and put my feet on the bar. I stood up, trying to imagine the bar being the see-saw and me walking along it. I quickly ran along like Ezio did, minus put my arms out, and jumped toward the railing of the walk-way on the wall once I got to the other side of the bar. I grabbed it with my right arm and swung my left arm over it,quickly pulling myself up and over it. I landed on the walk-way as I shook with fear, and then looked at the steel bar and saw that Altair was almost at the spot where I was. I ran for my life with a rush of adrenalin and turned the corner at the end to continue running, but was stopped dead with a fist in my gut. The air in my lungs was quickly driven out as I was pushed back, slamming into the wall behind me. I caught a glimpse of Ezio, who had punched me. I felt dizzy and slid down the wall to sit on the floor as I held my stomach in pain and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Get up," said a harsh voice.

I clenched my teeth in response as I peered up at Altair. "You bastards…" I muttered. Ezio looked like he was going to say something, but I cut him off. "Why must you beat me up? I am _no_ punching bag!" I growled.

"You must learn to take it and survive no matter what." Altair said.

I glared at him and slowly and unsteadily, I got to my feet and walked by Altair, pushing Ezio, who stood behind Altair, out of my way with my right hand as he merely stood there. I then lowered my head and held the lower part of my left arm where the bandages were with my right hand. I then noticed that a drop of blood had dripped from my mouth from the impact of Ezio's fist. I slowly wiped it away with the back of my hand as I wobbled along the pathway. Looking up, I then saw the latter at the end of the walkway and quickened my walking pace slightly.

Once I was standing in front of the railing of the latter, I had second thoughts about climbing down. I stood there for a minute, wondering if I would slip on the metal steps by climbing down because I was so weak, when I felt an arm around my waist pick me up.

"Agh! Damn it! Stop!" I yelled, hitting at the arm that was wrapped around me. "I'm sore there! Let GO!"

"Sorry, _Senorita_, but I'd noticed that you might need help down," said the voice of my "captor", whom I realized was Ezio.

I mumbled a curse under my breath when he had begun to climb, and I heard a chuckle escape his mouth. Once we were on the ground, I elbowed him in the ribs as he put me down on my feet.

"Hey! What was that for?" he said.

I looked at him with one raised eyebrow as I said, "Is it not obvious?! You flippin' came right up behind me and scared me! Not to mention the fact that you made me even more sore!"

"Sorry _Senorita,_but I only wanted to help you get down so you wouldn't slip or hurt yourself. I did not know that you would be offended by someone's help."

"Uh, you and Altair had just attacked me! How could I _not_ be offended when my attacker just tried to help me, thinking that you were trying to hurt me again?! Ugh! Just, leave me alone!" I yelled, and ran toward the exit of the training area, my stomach protesting as I did.

Once I was out of the training room, I didn't stop running as I headed for the steps that led up to where the Animus stayed. As I ran up the steps, I wondered how I would explain what had happened to me when the others see my bleeding arm. _What if they think I'm some kind of freak that tries to kill herself on her spare time? Or if I tell the truth, will they believe me?_ Pausing half-way up the stairs, I looked down at myself, realizing it was much worse than I had thought. I had bruises all over my body and the gash on my arm had reopened and was bleeding again, soaking my bandages. I then realized the urgency of my state and decided it was best to hurry up the stairs and try to stop the bleeding as soon as possible.

Suddenly, something landed on me and I fell onto my face, feeling a hand on my back. I only grunted, no longer able to yell because of the impact on my stomach earlier, and I was too tired to waste my energy on yelling anyway. Then, I heard a _pop,_ and that got me worried.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed as my arm began to throb extremely painfully. "Damn it! Get the HELL off of me, person!!!"

They did as I had asked, and when I had turned over and onto my left side, I saw that my arm was extremely bloody. My eyes widened at the sight and I began to panic. I looked at the attacker, and wasn't as surprised to see Altair standing there, no sign of a worried expression upon his smug face. I swiftly rolled to my right, now looking up at the top of the stairs, and pushed myself forward and up with my right hand as I started to run away, up the stairs.

Once I had gotten there, I took me a second to take in my surroundings before I ran toward the door to where Shaun and Rebecca were. The second I had gotten in there, I received odd looks from the two before they had a chance to see my entire state of being.

I kept running, trying to scream "help" as I went, but all that had come out was a small, shrill squeak.

I ran to the bed and hid behind it, hoping to God that I wouldn't die. I tried to scream for help again, but only the quietest of sounds came out, like I had no voice. I then started to panic so much that I began to hyperventilate and started to pass out, but Altair had quickly found me and was clutching my right wrist as he tried to tell me something, but I could hear nothing.

Altair then dragged me over to Rebecca, but I couldn't be exactly sure if it really was her, because my vision was beginning to cloud. I mumbled about how my blood was draining and that I was beginning to feel faint and pail, but nothing else came out, for I was ready to drop dead. Altair dragged me back to the bed and picked me up so he could lay me down on it, with my legs dangling off the end. My arm was in so much pain, but surprisingly, I had grown used to the throbbing, staying focused on trying to stay awake. Rebecca appeared beside Altair, with gauze and bandages in one hand and a bucket of water in the other. Shaun appeared on my right, seemingly ready to do what Altair requested.

Altair began to unravel the blood-soaked bandages, being careful not to pull too hastily. Once all the bandages were taken off, he quickly took my arm and hung it off of the bed to take some of the water in the bucket and wash it off. It began to hurt even more when he had done that, but I didn't care. After that was done, he began to put gauze on it and wrapped it with the new bandages.

Finally managing to say something, the only thing I could say was, "Stop trying to KILL me, Altair!"

Obviously, I was quite delirious when I had said this, or they thought I was, because nobody had reacted to my words. Altair simply pushed somewhere around my neck to make me pass out.

~&~

Waking up, I heard voices all around me. It sounded unnatura to mel, and when I woke up enough, I shot up with wide eyes, worrying if I was sick and hoping I wasn't going crazy. I looked around and saw Desmond, Ezio, and Lucy on my left, and Rebecca and Shaun on my right. _Wait, where's Altair…_ I thought about the things that had happened before he made me pass out, and I wondered if he was too ashamed to show his face. _Mmm… I really don't know if he is or not… After all, he is an assassin, and they _are_ unpredictable._

"Uh, Theo, are you ok?" Ezio said as he reached out to touch my arm.

I glared at him with daggers and I said, "DON'T, touch me."

He backed off with a confused expression, and Desmond said, "What the hell happened while we were gone?!"

"Why don't you ask Altair?" I said with disgust and hatred. Then I turned to Ezio and pointed at him with my good arm as I said, "And him!"

He was silent, and Lucy tried to urge him on, "What exactly is she talking about?"

After a short second, I said, "Him and Altair attacked me! Altair said it was because he wanted to see if I had any skills of an assassin, but he nearly killed me, and the blood, I'm sure, is all over the floor, as proof!" I glared at him again as he looked at me with more confusion on his face.

Everyone was quiet, and a minute passed before Lucy dared to break the silence. "What?" she asked confusedly.

Just then, Altair walked into the room from the main doors, and he stopped in the middle of the room once he saw that I was awake. I glared at him with anger and wished I could launch myself at him.

"Hello, Altair." I said in a sarcastic good morning. _THIS, is_ not, _a good morning_, I thought. I gave him an evil, devilish smile and immediately wiped it off my face when I spoke again, since no one else did. "Would you care to explain what exactly happened yesterday? Because Ezio sure can't," I said harshly, not taking my eyes off of him.

"We were practicing yesterday," he said obviously as he began walking out of the room.

_Bitch!_ "NO!" I yelled, not able to keep my anger inside of me any longer. "That is NOT what happened!" I jumped out of the bed to the left, not caring if my arm hurt.

He stopped and looked back at me, confusion upon his face. "What exactly are you talking about?

He was pushing me over the edge. "Ugh! Just shut up and listen you thick headed person!" I yelled. "You nearly KILLED me yesterday-!"

"Since when did that happen? Me and Ezio were down stairs practicing when we heard Rebecca yell for help when you fell to the floor," he said, cutting me off.

I stood in confusion, all of my anger drained from my body. I felt so confused that I began to wobble, a migraine coming to my head because I was trying to think of so much at once. "I-I don't feel so well…" I said before I fell, not able to stand any longer. Desmond and Lucy caught me by my arms, which hurt my left one. "AGH!" I screamed when Desmond grabbed my arm.

"Are… you… ok?" Desmond asked as he pulled me up and laid me on the bed.

I didn't say anything; I was too busy trying to sort out what all had happened to me in my head. _So, I fell and Altair didn't attack me? Wait, but why do I have new bandages on? And wasn't I attacked? And…, the bruises! I bet they're there, or not._ I suddenly shot up and looked down at my arms and legs. _Whoa! They're… gone…_

"What is it?" asked Lucy, fear in her voice.

"Mmm…? Oh, nothing…" I said distractedly, adding, "I'm just confused is all…"

"What the hell were you talking about earlier?" asked Desmond.

"I-I don't know… I… think…" I couldn't exactly tell or explain to them what had happened, but I did have questions. "Rebecca, what was I saying when I walked out the door to this room?"

"Theo, you didn't make it to the door; you were almost there, but you went limp all of a sudden," she said. "But I think you were saying you wanted to watch Ezio and Altair practice just before you fell."

I laid back down to calm myself as I carefully said, "Mmm, I think… I might have been dreaming."

"It would make sense," said Ezio from behind Lucy. "Especially since neither I nor Altair can remember attacking and hurting you like that."

"Yeah… Wait, what do mean, 'Like that'?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, we did kind of attack you at your school," he said.

"Oh, right," I said. "Well, I had an awful dream while I was passed out, so I'm a bit unnerved; and I'm tired too. So I'll be getting some _good_ sleep now; not a nightmare-filled sleep."

"Wait, we still need to know-," Desmond began, but was cut off by Lucy.

"Let her sleep," she said as she pushed him along while walking away, guiding Desmond to a place where he couldn't disturb me.

I visibly relaxed as I breathed out a calmed sigh, relaxing my stained mussels' so I could fall into a deep slumber. And it happened so quickly, I didn't have time to think another thought of mine.


End file.
